


Of Devils and Angels

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, An AU with my best girl, Break Up, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, her escape from a bad situation, the best friends someone could have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: The Devil was alluring, from her dark green eyes to the sound of her voice. Her voice was what drew Darya in, that calm, almost hypnotic sound that always buzzed in her ears even when the woman wasn't around.





	Of Devils and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some of my own experiences, it's my way of working through some trauma. I wanna really thank Leris, for letting me use his OCs Alex and Connor for the best friends/best moral support someone could have. Darya and Samara are my own OCs, and Samara isn't actually that awful.. She was the one it worked best with what i was writing.

_You know how they say that God is a woman? Well.. I'm pretty sure the devil is too._

__The Devil was alluring, from her dark green eyes to the sound of her voice. Her voice was what drew Darya in, that calm, almost hypnotic sound that always buzzed in her ears even when the woman wasn't around._ _

__The intoxication she felt should have been the first clue that things were not as they seemed. The name of the devil was interesting enough, not one Darya had heard outside of a movie before, Samara._ _

__Samara had blown in from California, a place she liked to call the Hellmouth, a reference to a tv show, Darya had never seen. A knack for violence that Darya hadn't noticed in the beginning, and a mouth that could either tear your heart up or mend it. It depended on what kind of mood Samara was in._ _

__This Devil of a woman was forceful, coercive into getting whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. _Darya had consented... hadn't she?__ _

____"Well you did open your legs to me, darling." Samara chuckled when Darya had brought up the topic of consent, the two lying together on the small bed in Mara's apartment._ _ _ _

_____But I didn't want this, I wasn't ready! _Darya nodded slowly, as the other girl was playing with her hair just slightly, her own expression devoid of any real emotion. "Oh.. Okay."___ _ _ _

______Samara knew how to play the innocent card, never showing her true terrifying potential unless she was angry. And Darya had seen this many more times than she'd like to admit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Darya's back hit the wall suddenly, her head knocking back with a thud. Samara nearly towered over her, in the midst of one of her tirades and Darya was shaking._ _ _ _ _ _

______The hurls of nasty words, and angry speech was directed at Darya, and all it had been an accident. Dropping a cup from the cabinet, but Mara didn't like that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I- I'm sorry, it was just an accident." Darya's voice was small, but she was shut up almost instantly when Samara grabbed her throat and squeezed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It wasn't an accident you little slut, it never is with you. You're intentionally trying to make me upset, and i have to tell you, darling, it's working." The usually velvet voice was harsh and unforgiving, as she pulled Darya forward by her throat. "Now to atone for upsetting me, i want you to strip."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Their relationship was toxic, traumatizing even, and Darya wasn't sure how to escape. Going from an abusive family situation, to this, wasn't ideal, and she was afraid. Samara was a hurricane, hell in high heels, and Darya was terrified of her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruises, bite marks, and hands that shook whenever somebody touched her, was the reality Darya was living in. Until she met someone, a friend of her cousins, someone who helped Darya take enough courage to end things with The Devil._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy with brown eyes reached for her hands across the table, for someone who could be harsh with people, he was never harsh with her. Instead, he comforted her and she appreciated that. _"We'll be with you every step of the way."__ _ _ _ _ _

________Darya was in tears, feeling the way he gently squeezed her trembling hands, quiet sobs shaking her to the very core. Another boy, with almost fire colored hair, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. She was a mess, frightened, but comforted that she wasn't being judged or ridiculed for her current state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She couldn't find her words, and cried until she couldn't anymore, all of her anger, her pain, years of torment and abuse coming to light in just a few mere moments. It broke the hearts of the people who loved her, who do love her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was explosive, the moment Samara found out Darya was leaving, she flew into a fit of epic proportions. Angry words and violent threats until the brown eyed boy, Alex, had to restrain The Devil. Even then she shouted and screeched, clawed and kicked, but he never faltered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There were no tears shed as Darya packed up what little she owned, it took only a few minutes and she was out of there. Running, flying like a bat out of the depths of hell. She could still hear the screaming of the Devil.. of Samara. Shouting for her to come back. But she never did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Six months and twenty-five blocked phone numbers later, Darya was finally starting to heal. The physical aspect of her trauma was healed, bruises, burns, scratches, healed to a mere memory. Memories on the other hand, were the issue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Vibrant, violent, waking up in fits of screaming or cowering in the shower. Seeing someone helped, four times a week, two hours a session. Costly but effective. The Devil may have gone, but the memories scarred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was a fit, the screaming unbearable, scratching and clawing at her skin in her sleep. Alex was the one who woke up first, having fallen asleep in a chair at her bedside, staying when she had told him he could leave. _'How could I leave you, hm?'__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Grasping her arms as he crawled into the bed beside her, holding her thrashing form to him as he murmured gentle words to her. _'Shh, I'm here. You're not alone'__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That familiar redhead, Connor, was the next in the room, leaving Kira at the door as he too climbed onto the bed with Darya. His hands gliding over her shoulders, massaging, soothing, exchanging worried glances with Alex._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her fit subsided after a few unbearably long minutes, Darya coming to without any recollection of what caused her sudden outburst. Pink cheeks, pink nose, bright blue eyes that pooled with tears. She apologized over and over again for something she didn't remember._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Six months turned to twelve, and things were better. The nightmarish fits had lessened in number, and she slept easier at night. Down to two visits a week, an hour per session, she was getting closer to functioning properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her hands no longer shook violently, never flinching with simple touch, she relished in the gentle touches from those she held close to her heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________You don't have to do anything you don't want to, sweetheart__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________It was an accident, take a deep breath. No need to be afraid.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________We're not angry, never angry with you__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Don't be afraid, you'll never be alone__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Never alone.. They had meant it. Staying with her, supporting her, caring for her, every step and misstep of the way. Never angry, or harsh, never frightening her. Only caring for her. And Darya was grateful for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What's this?" Alex's voice came out with a small chuckle, letting his brown eyes take in the sight. Darya holding out a plate of cookies, her expression incredibly shy and endearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I made cookies, to thank you both." Her own voice was small, worried they may not like it, but their smiles told her otherwise. Connor's hand coming up to grab a cookie, Alex following soon after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You don't have to thank us, Angel. We just want to keep you safe." Connor said simply, pressing a kiss to her forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Twelve months faded, time went by, life went on, of course it did. It always does. Darya was healing, The Devil long out of her mind. For the first time, she was safe, happy, able to recover as much as she could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________God is a woman, the Devil may be too, but angels come in many different forms. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
